


Killer

by SerenaJones



Series: Six Couples Arc 1 [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Tendershipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaJones/pseuds/SerenaJones
Summary: Sometimes you don't see the bullet coming
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Tendershipping - Relationship
Series: Six Couples Arc 1 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841818
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Killer

She was amazing.

Slender, graceful. Shoulder-length white hair. But it had to be a wig. That face was maybe sixteen; that body might have been fourteen. Maybe. Whatever her ID said, it said she was old enough to work the club. That was enough for me.

For hot women, I only had one criterion: legal. Jail was off the table.

I'd seen her while she was at some other guy's table. Now it was going on two hours; me waiting for that old bastard to bail so I can take her home. All the girls will tell you they don't do that - this isn't that kind of club - but it's bullshit. Give them enough cash, and they'll do pretty much anything you want.

Finally, I see the old fart putting on his coat. I order a bottle of something expensive and have it waiting as she walks over.

"You waited for me," she says, looking at my feet. "How sweet." Her voice is deeper than I expect but soft. You can imagine that voice moaning your name not screaming it. She sat down. "So, what should I call you?"

"Kura."

"Kura-kun." She smiles. "I'm Ryou-chan."

We drink the bottle I bought and two more. Conversation was odd because I won't discuss work or family and she won't tell me anything about herself. When the owner begins flashing the lights for closing time, I'm still not sure if I'm gonna bang her.

"So, look, Ryou-chan, I am really into you."

"So you will come see me tomorrow?"

"I was thinking that you could come to a hotel with me tonight."

"No." Ryou-chan got up. "Sorry."

"Hey, hey, hey!" I follow her. "We got a few minutes left. No need to rush, right?"

"I am very sorry, Kura-san, but I cannot see you outside of the club."

"Why not? You got a boyfriend?"

She smiles. "No. Sadly." She bows. "Goodnight."

She rushes into the backroom.

"What the fuck?"

It's the first time I've ever struck out. 

The club's main entrance was on the strip. But the staff entrance was through the alley. I'd picked up enough of the other girls to know. So, I go back there, light a cig, and chat with the boyfriends that were hanging out.

Six girls and two guys come out eventually. One of the guys was the club manager.

One had shoulder-length white hair.

I wait another couple minutes. The club owner comes out and locks the door. He walks past me without a word.

I walk out to the strip. The guy with white hair is trying to flag a cab.

I had been in the mood for pussy, but he was still hot, and I'm bi. If you can't be with the one you love, honey, love the one you're with.

I join him looking for a cab and he nearly jumps a mile.

"Geez! I thought you left!"

"So, I should have asked if you have a girlfriend."

He shrugs. "No. You asked the right question."

"So if I asked it again, would I get the same answer?"

Ryou-chan tilts his head and appraises me. "You're not particular, are you?"

"You're just that hot." I pull my keys out. "I'll give you a lift home after."

Ryou-chan laughs softly. "I'm going to regret this in the morning."

We didn't actually need to drive to a hotel since I was parked across the street from one. I get a room for three hours and we head up.

I close the room door behind us and he's on his knees before I can think.

"Hey! Sexy!" I like a partner who's into it, but not one that's on a time clock. "No rush, right?"

"We only have three hours." He shrugs. "I didn't think you wanted more than a quick shag."

"So how long were you planning?" I snicker.

He looks me over, slowly. With a nod, he picks up the room phone, calls the desk, and pays for the room overnight. Hanging up the phone, he smirks at me. "Make it worth the cost."

We strip each other, kinda slow. A lot of kissing everywhere but on the mouth. I bite, but he just groans when I do. His nipples are super sensitive. He has enough man-tit to boost into an A-cup, which is plenty for me. After I turn those nipples bright red, we switch positions.

"The curtains don't match the rug," he teases as he rubs his cheek over my few chest hairs. They're white but not because I'm old. I have a stressful job.

"Dyed," I admit.

He doesn't respond since he's too busy sucking my nipples. I'm real sensitive too. Sucking my nipples lights up my nerves like a Christmas tree.

Eventually, he moves down, licking me like my skin was covered in honey. He gets to my cock and inhales it.

"Oh, fucking Ra!" I gasp in my native tongue. Not much makes me do that, but Ryou-chan has skill.

Ryou-chan moans around my dick as he sucks. It sends vibrations along the length of me. Pretty soon, my whole body's vibrating slightly. The boy has massive talent and keeps me on edge for way too long.

Finally, I can't wait any longer. He slides his mouth down, and I grab his head before he can pull back. I face-fuck him a few strokes. "Damn, you got a sexy mouth!" I groan. "Suck that dick, Ryou, suck it!" Then I get to that incoherent stage, and shoot about a gallon of me-juice down his throat.

Ryou-chan doesn't choke. He doesn't even wince. He just swallows like he'd planned it that way.

Most of my body goes limp and I let his head go. "You like that, don't you?" I didn't really mean it like a question.

"You certainly did," he giggles. He slides up my body and curls up next to me. "Are you one of those `I don't cuddle men'?"

"I am when I'm not finished." I leer at him as I put his nearest hand on my cock.

"Again?" he says, looking surprised.

"Still," I chuckle. "You are way too hot for one shot." I pull him close and violate my own rule to kiss him, mouth-to-mouth, full tongue-down-throat. "I wanna fuck you `til it breaks."

"I'll bet you say that to all the girls," he quips, but he still straddles me.

I just smile, but the truth is, I never say shit like that. Hell, with most partners, a blowjob like the one he just finished would have been enough to do the trick. Three hours was usually enough time for me to hit it, take a nap, and shower.

But this guy is different. I'm glad he extended the room; I think a little extra time is going to be a very good thing.

He leans over and checks the left dresser drawer. Then with a frown, he checks the right. "No lube," he pouts.

Even his pout is sexy.

I break another personal rule, and tug his hips forward. "I can fix that."

He blushes - again, sexy as sin - but moves his ass over my face. His anus is a dusty rose color, and I can't believe I just volunteered to do this.

But Ryou-chan's moan of pleasure makes it worth it. He gasps and sighs, his body arching and shivering as I get more and more turned on by his getting more and more turned on by me tossing his salad. Occasionally, he drops his head down and sucks my cock like it needs a little encouragement to stay locked-and-loaded.

Suddenly, he pulls away from me. "I can't wait!" he gasps.

Then, he's impaling himself on me without any warning or hesitation.

"Fucking Ra!" I gasp again. "So tight, baby!"

"So big!" Ryou-chan groans. "Do I feel good?"

"So good, baby." I grab his hips and begin banging like a piston in a F8F Bearcat. "Shit, you feel good, Ryou!"

We stay like that until my arms get tired. He's mewing and groaning and generally sounding like he needs this as bad as I do.

When I need to change positions, I push him over and get him on his back. I put one of his legs over my shoulder and plough into him again.

"OH GOD YES!" he roars. "Don't stop!"

I couldn't if I wanted to. He's like no one I've ever been with; like no one I've ever met. It was the kind of fuck that made you believe in bullshit like love at first sight and soulmates. I found myself wishing Ryou-chan had turned out to be a girl, because I wanted to knock `her' up and raise a whole bunch of hard-headed, white-haired kids with him.

"Oh shit!" I growl when he starts crying out with every down stroke. "I can't - I can't stop! I'm gonna - I'm gonna - AHHH!"

I let loose inside him. My dick feels like it's melting. My back spasms. I kiss him hard and deep because if I don't, I'm going to say some shit that I couldn't possibly mean.

Ryou-chan wraps his arms around me and kisses me back just as fiercely.

I must have grayed out for a minute or two because the next thing I feel is Ryou-chan's tongue dancing around my rim. I groan into the pillow.

"Ryou-baby, I swear, you don't cut that out, I don't wanna hear you too sore for another round."

"Oh, you won't hear that from me," he giggles. "Does it feel good?" he purrs then shoves that warm, wet, wriggling thing deep inside me.

"Baby, it feels like heaven," I sigh. "Everything with you feels like heaven."

"Does it?" He pushes my hips a bit higher, my knees a bit wider. His tongue goes in a bit deeper.

"Yeah, baby, yeah!" I gasp. "You're getting me hard again."

"Mmmm," he purrs, "but it's my turn."

He stops licking, and before I'm really focused enough to complain I feel something much thicker than his tongue against my back door.

"Hey -" Whatever I was going to say gets derailed as his shockingly long, stunningly wide, surprisingly painful, dick gets shoved up my ass. I let out every swear word I know in three languages, but he stays put.

"Still feel like heaven, Kura?" he whispers. He leans on my back, arms around me, hands teasing my nipples. Bent over the way I am, I have zero leverage to get him off me. Actually, my trying to get out from under him helps him lodge in another foot or two of the steel girder he's using instead of a cock. One of his hands drifts down to my still hard shaft. "It feels like you like this."

Much as I hate to admit it, the pain of his entry is wearing off fast as the endorphins from every other pleasure center flood me. My nipples are actually even more sensitive than they were when we started. And that cock of his must be sitting on my prostate because it seems like just breathing is making it dance. If he moves, my head's gonna explode.

The truth is, I've only been uke once. That was my first time, in high school. After that, I've always been seme because uke sucked. But Ryou-chan doesn't suck. Well, he does, but his is the good kind of suck. Ryou-chan is making me rethink my position on the whole top/bottom issue.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Kura." Ryou-chan's voice is a deep, warm tremor in my ear. It makes my whole body quiver. I can't reply, just moan. "Tell me you want it."

I hear my voice say, "I want it."

"Tell me you need it," he teases.

"I need it." Now I'm actually shaking, waiting for him to move.

"Say please."

"Please, Ryou-baby, please." I cannot believe this asshole is making me beg to be fucked. I cannot believe I am begging this asshole to fuck me. "Fuck me, Ryou-chan, fuck me. Please!"

He pulls out slowly and it's like an electrical current tingling along my canal. Then he pushes back in and I can't stop the groan of pleasure. Out and in again, and I groan louder. And louder. With each stroke, he goes faster and I get louder. At some point I realize that I'm screaming like a bleached blonde in an American AV, but I can't stop myself. Ryou-chan's hitting all the right buttons.

Ryou-chan's hands have been alternating between teasing my nipples and stroking my dick, and it's all been keeping me pretty delirious. But then he switches. He grabs my cock with one hand and my balls with the other. He squeezes.

"OH, FUCK! RA!" I have a moment of intense numbness before I realize that I'm coming. I'm coming so hard it hurts. I'm coming so hard I can't tell if I'm coming or having a stroke.

When I wake, I'm alone. The bed's wrecked. Hell, I'm wrecked. I need ten showers.

There's a note on the dresser next to my now mostly empty wallet. He left my fake ID and a lock of white hair.

‘Dear Kura,’ it starts, ‘I had a lovely evening, but please do not come looking for me at the club again. I don't know if you are with the Thieves Guild or the Assassin's Guild, but please tell both of them that I am not coming back. If it's any consolation to you, you came closer to getting me than anyone ever has. Thank you for a night I'll treasure forever. Love Always, Ryou-chan.’

The fuck?

My cell phone is still in my pants pocket. I call my boss.

"Hey, is there a hit out on a guy with white hair, looks like a chick?"

He laughs. "On Ryou Bakura? Hell yeah! What, you suddenly suicidal?"

"Suicidal?"

He laughs some more. "Only guy to burn us and the Thieves and walk. Hit's been out on him, five, maybe six years. Anybody who finds him turns up dead with a lock of white hair in his teeth."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Walk away from this one, Kura. Outta your league. Way out of your league. If you got a line on him, tell me. I got a team of guys I can send out."

I look at the hair in my wallet and think of twenty-five reasons why I should be dead right now.

"No. Nothing like that. Guy I met last night said something about it so I thought I'd check."

"Well, a real lead's worth three billion; he's worth eight if you can prove he's dead."

"What if you bring him in alive?"

My boss laughs again. "Alive! Good one. Hey, since you're clearly not busy, get your ass in here. I got a simple kidnapping that needs an extra hand." He hangs up.

I look at my wallet again. I can think of eight billion reasons to leave him alone and only one to go after him. I'd lay odds that once he figured I was looking for him, he wouldn't make it hard for me to find him. Was the lock of hair a warning or a challenge? Was it just a souvenir?

I'm not sure. I'm not sure I should try to find out. Really, I'm only sure of one thing:

He was amazing.


End file.
